The Shower
by FluffyHammie
Summary: Gaara comes home tired from a long mission and finds a certain blonde taking a shower... Oneshot, GaaNaru, M rated content.


_So, this is my first GaaraxNaruto lemon and I hope that it's good! Yes, I think the title gives away what will happen haha! I'm not the best at naming things... My best friend edited it for me and I loved the way she looked :D hehe I know it's mean but her face was so cute and funny looking! [Maybe it was worse since we were at school...?] So anywhoo, please enjoy this story, and I apologize for the shortness but I wasn't quite sure how to make it longer I guess? Well, here ya go ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: I [sadly] don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**_

_**WARNING! There is YAOI smex content in this story. Seriously, if you don't like it then go back now.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm home" a red head said as he entered the house. He didn't hear any response so he figured nobody was home. He took off his shoes and walked to his room to change clothes. As the boy was taking his shirt off he heard water running.<p>

'So he is home,' thought the redhead.

The boy took the rest of his clothes off and crept silently to the bathroom. The door was cracked open and steam was drifting out.

He saw the body of a boy behind the shower curtain.

The boy was standing under the water looking up with his eyes closed and hands resting on the wall. The redhead had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The back of the shower curtain was opened and he walked slowly to it, peeking inside.

He saw the tanned backside of a slightly smaller boy. He looked so innocent with the water pouring through his blonde hair, down his back and around his slightly parted legs. The redhead stepped in carefully and walked up behind the blonde wrapping his arms around him.

The blonde gasped in surprise at the feeling of arms around his waist. He looked down and saw two pale arms wrapped gently across his midsection and relaxed into the cool body behind him.

"Gaara," the blonde sighed, "your back I missed you" the blonde sounded happy and relieved to know his red haired lover was safe and home.

"I missed you too, Naruto," Gaara sighed into the nape of the blonde's neck.

Gaara had been on a mission for a week in the rain country with Temari and Kankuro. Naruto had missed Gaara so much when he was away. That week he had gone on two missions but they were only a day long each. He was bored and lonely by himself.

"Kami, Naruto, I missed you so much," Gaara said in a soft, husky voice. Naruto could feel Gaara grind his hips against his back, his member slowly hardening.

The blonde pushed back in agreement, his cock twitched as he heard a low moan from behind him.

Gaara flipped Naruto around and tightened his grip around the blonde's waist and pulled them impossibly close together. He pressed his lips against Naruto's and ground their erections together.

Naruto moaned at the rough contact. "G-gaara, Please," Naruto panted.

"You want me to do you now, don't you?" the red-head said into the blonde's ear, his warm breath causing the blonde to shiver under him. Naruto flushed red and just nodded.

Gaara smirked and put two fingers against Naruto's lips and pushed them in. Naruto took them and swirled his warm tongue around the digits gaining a light moan from the other boy. Gaara removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth, wrapped his arm around and pressed his finger against Naruto's entrance.

He rubbed his finger around the tight hole and pushed his finger in. Naruto winced slightly as Gaara added another finger and started moving.

The blonde felt himself steadily grow hotter as Gaara stretched him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes grew wide and he gasped as Gaara brushed that sensitive spot. "Ready?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at him and Gaara could see the lust, need and pleasure flicker through his eyes. "Please," Naruto whispered.

Gaara lifted Naruto a bit and pressed the blonde's back against the shower wall as he set him in his lap. The blonde wrapped his legs around the red-head's waist as he felt his lover set himself against his entrance.

Gaara slowly pushed himself into Naruto getting a soft moan from him. The water was running over the both of them and Naruto looked so delicious with his hair dripping with water, the flush on his cheeks and his slick tanned skin.

Panting, Naruto looked at Gaara, who was now holding him up, "move…please… inside me," he said between breaths.

Gaara obeyed and gave his blonde what he wanted. Pulling out almost all the way and thrusting in carefully the first time as to not cause his lover too much pain.

Naruto's toes clenched and his heels dug into Gaara's back pushing him in further as Naruto felt a rush of pleasure strike through him.

Gaara moaned at this movement. "Fuck, Naruto…" Gaara pulled out and thrust back in a little harder this time.

"Ahhh! Keep going… harder…" Naruto panted. Kissing him, Gaara moved in and out slamming against Naruto's sweet spot each time causing the blonde to writhe in pleasure and pull him closer.

Holding Naruto's hip, Gaara moved one hand around and started stroking Naruto's hardened cock, timing it to his thrusts

Naruto threw his hands out and griped Gaara's hair and bringing his head forward. Eyes and toes clenched, he pulled the red-haired boy forward meeting his thrusts.

"Gaara… I can't…anymore," Naruto panted. His back arched inward and his head flew back, moaning loudly as he came into Gaara's hands and across their chests.

Naruto tightened around Gaara's cock deep inside him making the red-head throw his head back and release himself into Naruto with a loud moan, much like the one his blonde lover released before.

Panting, Gaara rested his forehead against Naruto's shoulder. Holding both hips, he slid them both down so he was sitting Indian style and Naruto was in his lap, back still against the wall.

Naruto's face was still flushed as Gaara kissed him passionately, pulling their torsos together. Breaking the kiss and panting heavily as the water streamed over them, the Naruto gazed at Gaara's pale green eyes.

"Hehehe," the blonde giggled and nuzzled his head into the red-head's neck, hugging him.

"What's so funny?" the red haired boy asked.

"Hehe. Just thinking about how easy it will be to clean up since we're already in the shower." The blonde pulled back and giggled.

Gaara looked at the blushing boy. His lips were a red and swollen from the kiss they just shared

'He is so damn irresistible when he looks like this,' Gaara thought as he felt his cock twitch back to life. He quickly realized he was still inside Naruto.

Naruto must have realized this as well when he looked down and saw himself growing harder. He blushed furiously and looked away.

Gaara chuckled at this and caressed Naruto's cheek. Slowly he turned his head and kissed him again. Naruto felt Gaara's tongue brush his lips asking to enter. Naruto opened his mouth and let Gaara's tongue roam around. Naruto's tongue automatically nudged up against Gaara's curious to see what it was. Gaara's pushed back lightly and teased Naruto's tongue a bit.

Both boys were hard again by the time they separated from the kiss.

"Want to go again?" Gaara asked with a small grin. Naruto blushed again.

"Yeah," he said, a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

"Alright then," Gaara whispered as he pushed Naruto off the wall and laid him down on the floor of the shower. Staying attached, Gaara re-positioned himself between Naruto's legs. Kissing the blonde, he slowly moved out only to push back in again.

-End-

* * *

><p><em>Well? Did ya like it? Please tell me! I'm open to any adviceopinions [good and bad] since [as we all know] it helps you get better! :D Please review and let me know if there is anything anyone would like, I'm open to ideas! :D_


End file.
